Snow falling on Arendelle
by PenAndGuitar
Summary: The Queen of Snow and Ice felt finally free. Elsa was finally happy with her life with Anna by her side. However, when she decided to allow herself to look for someone during the Gala festival, Elsa found herself drawn towards the "Bastard" Prince of a neighboring kingdom. The question is, would there be any chance for them? (Elsa x Male OC)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello guys! First of all, I want to say thank you for checking this out. This is my first fan fiction Elsa X Male OC. Friendly reminder that English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance if there are_ _mistakes in my writing._

 _This story will be rated T for now, it might change in future chapters._

 _Hope you enjoy this and leave a review if you can! Thank you! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Only my OC's._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 of Snow falling on Arendelle.**

The young Queen of Arendelle felt peaceful for the first time in her life. After the great thaw, Elsa had never been better, she was finally free and could do whatever she want to. She wasn't living in fear now and felt loved by everyone after her sister's act of true love that was seen by everyone.

Her people accepted her and was proud of Elsa being their Queen.

That event happened three months ago and now, Elsa was back to her normal life without hiding to everyone. She was free, happy and content with her life with her sister, Anna and her friend Kristoff.

Now the Queen of Arendelle was quietly sitting in front of her desk, finishing the trade agreements she has with a nearby kingdom. Elsa should probably felt tired or exhausted but instead, Elsa felt excited. You see, she was already awake early in the morning and started her day and but the Queen didn't care. She was happy doing her duties.

Maybe because she enjoying her life right now unlike before...

 _"Elsa!"_

Jerking her head up from her papers, a smile tugged on her lips as the door burst opened, revealing a certain, energetic, redhead Princess.

"Anna." Elsa greeted her sister gently while Anna closed the door behind her and ran towards her sister to give her a hug.

Anna pulled away and smiled warmly at her sister, "Are you busy? You've been here for hours! You should take a break!"

Elsa hummed in response before she looked down on her work. Sighing, the blonde Queen carefully arrenged her papers before she stood up and smiled at her sister.

"I guess I'll take a break for now. What does my little sister have in mind?" She asked playfully and this made Anna jumped in excitement.

"Great! I told Kai that you and I would eat down the town! Their food there was delecious, Elsa! Kristoff and I already tried there and you should too!" Anna was rambling again and Elsa was glad and happy just hearing her sister like this...it even made her day brighter.

"Alright, alright Anna. Let's go." The Queen said with a small laugh.

(Line break)

Elsa and Anna dismounted on their horses accompanied by their Captain and four royal guards.

The Queen and Princess linked their arms together as they excitedley enetered inside the restaurant.

Instantly, when the door opened all eyes fell on them and then they all stood up and bowed their heads at the two royals.

Elsa smiled polietly at them. Her eyes scanned the area and the place was quiet refreshing. It was pleasant in her eyes.

Suddenly, a man with a mustache appeared in front of them. A smile greeted them as he dipped his head at them.

"Your majesty and your highness. It's an honor, follow me please." He said and gestured his hand to follow him and he led them by a table.

Anna lightly squeezed her sister's arm and grinned, "This is so nice! Why we hadn't done this before? Especially you, you should really make appearance more often. People loves you, Elsa." Anna told her sister.

The Queen took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Yeah but...I'm really busy Anna. It's not that I don't want to make appearance it's just...Queenly duties you know." She said as both of them took a seat across from each other.

Anna nodded her head, "I understand that Elsa. I just don't want you to stay in the same room again." Her sister's voice become quiet and there was a hint of sadness. Elsa knew what Anna was talking about.

"Anna..." Elsa sighed and reached for her sister's hand and gave it small squeeze, "That won't ever happen again I promise. Things were different now and we're not looking back, ever again okay?"

Anna smiled at hee sister, "Alright."

"Here's the menu your grace."

Both of their heads looked up and took the menu from his hands. Anna and Elsa began to choose their food.

Both were happy as they enjoyed the day.

(Line break)

Evening came, Elsa found herself inside the throne room among with her councilmen. She sat and waited until her people was completed.

Elsa placed her hand atop of her lap and straigtened her back.

"Your majesty, we are...asking for your consent if it is okay we could discuss about the kingdom's future."

One of her councilmen timidly started the meeting. Elsa gazed and said nothing at him first so the man continued.

"I mean, your majesty. We respect your decision that you aren't fond of this idea and the fact that you aren't ready just...yet. But, on the third day our Kingdom will be having Arendelle's Gala festival where different Kingdom's would come to our - "

"What is your point here, Sir? Please." Elsa cut her off gently and gave the man a tentative small smile, showing him that she wasn't mad about this topic.

The old man sighed in relief, "What I mean is your majesty that...at least you could try to look for young men, perhaps a King or a Prince that would catch your interest." He said slowly, "For Arendelle's future. And her majesty is already capable of bearing a child."

The Queen stiffened at first, she cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down for a moment then gazed at them again.

"I...understand your concern for me and for this Kingdom. Since Anna is still young and I will not yet allow her and Kristoff to marry each other...I know this topic is will ensue at the right time, like now." Elsa spoke loudly but with control and all eyes were on her, "It's not that I'm not fond of this topic. I'm just simply not yet ready to face...the concept of marriage." She said and blushed a little, "I hope all of you understand. However..." The Queen sighed and smiled a little, "I will try, At the Gala festival."

A series of sighs and small laughs with great delight sounded inside the room.

Elsa shook her head a little and a moment later, she finished the meeting.

(Line break)

A soft knock on his door startled him a bit. His head jerked up from his sketchbook. Sighing, he stood up from his bed and walked towards his door.

"Who is it?" He called softly but didn't open the door.

 _"It's Sophia, your highness. I came here to say that Queen Allia is requesting for your presence in her study."_

Shaking his head, he looked down and took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm coming. Thank you Sophia." He replied.

 _"Y-Your welcome Prince Erik."_

Erik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he heard the servant hurriedly walked away from his door. Well, for him, he wasn't really a royal. Shrugging his shoulder, Erik went back to his bed and gently put his sketchbook atop of it before he left his room quietly.

Upon reaching the Queen's study room. Erik braced himself before he opened the door. His ears were greeted by Queen Allia's laughing voice along with her son, Prince Gregory.

Closing the door behind him, Erik stood there and waited until he was noticed by his half brother, who was sitting on the comfotable long couch with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Ah, my bastard brother is here." He chuckled and because of that, Queen Allia looked over her shoulder and forced a smile at him.

Erik sighed as he licked his lips, "Is there anything I can do for the both of you?" He asked.

Queen Allia stood up and gently tugged his arm and guided him to sit beside his brother.

"Nothing, my dear Erik. For now, we have a good news." The Queen excitedly said as she clapped her hands.

Erik refused to roll his eyes and so waited.

"The Kingdom Arendelle invited us to come in their Gala festival. We will be leaving tomorrow." She said happily causing his son, Prince Gregory to grin.

Confused, Erik chuckled a bit and stared at the Queen, "So, you two are leaving? Why are you...saying this to me?" He asked confused.

Gregory sighed and looked at him, "I took pitty on you since you are staying inside this castle for years. I told mother that you will come with us so that you would breath some fresh air, you like that don't you, brother?" He whispered the last part and playfully nudged him by his shoulder.

"You know that I'm totally fine staying here while you are away, right?" Erik said and looked at Gregory, he glared at him, "I don't need your pitty Greg."

"Don't make us pitty on you even more Erik. We're letting you to come with us, now you're saying things like this in front of me? Us? You're just a bastard child - "

"That is enough! The two of you!" Queen Allia snapped the two young men and both remained still.

Gregory shook his head and stood up, "I'm going back to my room." He said started to walk away.

Erik watched as Gregory opened the door and shut it behind him with a thud. He then slowly looked at Queen Allia.

The Queen straightened her back and took a small sip on her coffee, "You're coming with us Erik, after all I don't want my people out there to think that I'm mistreating you." She said and cleared her throat, "Since my husband is dead...he told me at least to give you a life of a royal. And that's all I can give to bastard child like you."

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't say anything because, to be honest, there was nothing so much to tell. So, he stood up and looked down at the Queen.

"Is that all?"

"There's one thing I need to tell you." Queen Allia said and looked up at him, "When we arrived in Arendelle I want you to remain behind the shadows. If you could keep yourself away from the two sisters, especially the Queen. Me and my son discussed this already and I want him to win the young Queen's heart." She smiled and tilted her head slightly, "I think you know what I mean."

"Believe me." Erik said, "I know."

"Then we're good. You may now leave."

He didn't say anything or bow his head at her, instead he strode out of the Queen's room.

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Snow falling on Arendelle**

Erik went back to his room and shut the door behind him. He didn't care if some of their servants heard it, he was mad, sad and alone.

Everyone in the Kingdom of Norden knew that he was a "bastard" Prince. The old King of Norden had an affair with a commoner and the King fell in love with her. He was six years old when King Alfred told him about his mother, he already knew that he wasn't a true blood royal instead a bastard child. Erik didn't say anything or get mad after hearing the truth, what was important to him was he had his father and mother beside him.

He was seven years old when his father died. And everyone in the Kingdom didn't know how he died, he was just found inside his room, lying on the ground, motionless, not breathing. Then three months later her mother disappeared and left him. He didn't know why.

That made him felt so alone.

Erik's life became miserable when Queen Allia and Prince Gregory were the only human beings that accompanied him through out the years inside the castle. Although they gave him the life of a royal, both Queen Allia and Prince Gregory treated him so differently unlike his father.

So, Erik decided to stay inside his room, to entertain himself he discovered that a bastard child like him could draw wonderfully.

Until now...

"Why would they want me to come with them?" Erik hissed while he ruffled his brown hair, "I don't need their pitty." He sighed.

Glancing down to his sketchbook, Erik let out another sigh as he picked it up and turn its page until he saw the image of his father and him including his mother which he just finished earlier.

A small longing smile tugged on his lips, his hand carefully caressed it and felt how rough the page was.

"Things would be different if you two were still here." He mumbled under his breath.

His head jerked to his left when he heard the familiar sound that symbolises their Kingdom. Usually this sound could only be heard if there was ship boarding ship near their fjord.

Glancing outside of his window, Erik's jaw dropped when he saw the biggest ship they had, this ship was used only in special occasions. Now, why would Queen Allia suddenly use that ship?

Then a thought came to him which Erik shook his head, "They are really trying to impress this Queen of Arendelle." He said to himself, "Well goodluck to them - "

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_

 _"Erik! Pack your belongings we are leaving today."_

Gregory's voice rang inside of his room. Confused, Erik briskly walked to his door and opened it. There, Gregory had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?! I thought we're going to leave tomorrow?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We're leaving today. We changed our minds."

"But - hey, wait I still don't have any suit for the Gala festival." Erik said and sent a small glare at his half brother.

This caused Gregory to laugh, "Who said that you are going to the festival? Didn't mother told you should stay behind the shadows and keep out of sight of the sister's of Arendelle, especialy the Queen?" He said and took a step closer to him, "You're coming with us but that doesn't mean you're - "

"I get it." Erik cut him off and turn away from him as he started to fix his things, "You are so confident that the Queen of Arendelle would say yes to you." He chuckled.

Gregory growled, "I have my dashing looks brother, everyone in this Kingdom likes me. Now, there is no doubt the Queen would like me too." He scoffed.

"We are talking about the _Snow_ Queen here." He said and looked at him, "Aren't you aware that until now she is single? It's because she didn't want to marry anyone."

"You know what? Shut your mouth and go downstairs if you're done." He snapped and glared at him before he stormed outside of his room.

Erik couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well then let's see..."

* * *

 _Arendelle_

"So what, really?! You're going to look for a prince?!" Anna excitedly said and squeezed her sister's hand, "Oh my god Elsa! I can't believe you would do this! You're going to marry someone! Finally!"

Elsa giggled behind her hand, shoulders were slightly shaking, "I said I will try Anna. That doesn't mean I will marry someone."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah but - hey hold on! What are the things you like when it comes to men? Princes? So that I could help you during the Gala!"

At this, Elsa's eyes widened and she blushed. It was funny how she was easily became embarrassed when they were talking things like this.

"I-I don't really know yet Anna and - No, certainly you will not help me because I know for sure you will drag any Prince in front of me during the Gala." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you...nervous?"

"What?" Elsa asked and her head turned towards her sister, "W-Why would I be nervous?"

Anna smiled at her sister and scooted closer to her. They were sitting on a bench in the garden area of the castle. Elsa decided to take a break for now since the Gala festival would be in two days, plus Anna kept on invading her personal space so the Queen gave up and tag along with her sister.

"I can read you, dear sister." Anna said and playfully nudged her, "Come on! I don't believe you don't know yet Elsa." She grinned, "So, tell me. What do you want them to be like."

"I- "

Bitting her lip, Elsa thought for it for a moment. What are the things she likes when it comes to men? To be honest, Elsa didn't know. She didn't have the time to think about men. But there was one person she remembered that Elsa surely wanted to see in a man.

"I think I'd like them to be our father. Father is a responsible man, he loved our mother very much and we saw it before even though we were separated. He is good looking, intelligent, noble and kind to everyone." Elsa smiled and breathed in deeply, "If I'm going to be courted by a Prince, I want them to have what father has."

Turning her head to her sister, Elsa noticed Anna's teary eyes and they both smiled in agreement. Anna rested her head atop of her sister's shoulder.

"I saw him in Kristoff." Anna whispered.

"I know, I saw that too and I'm glad you are with someone who loves you very much." Elsa said.

"Yeah, yeah." Anna giggled, "I cannot wait to see your Prince charming."

"Let's wait then..." The Queen mumbled, uncertain.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: 144 views thank you! :) and please do not hesitate to leave a review, it keeps me going :) And for those reviews thank you! It made my day! :)_

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Snow falling on Arendelle chapter 3**

As they stepped outside of the castle, there were many people gathered around and were looking at them with admiration and respect. Queen Allia of Norden and Prince Gregory had their arms linked together and was smiling at the commoner's around them. While Erik trailed behind them with his head down, hands behind his back. He still knew how to act noble and how royals should be in front of other people.

Despite him being a bastard child, some people were still admiring him even the young women of Norden. Why wouldn't they? For other women, they found him even more attractive and good looking. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, tall and fair skin, he even had a good body that women found even more attractive.

He was a handsome decent man, he looked like the King, his father very much.

"Hurry up, Erik." Queen Allia whispered sharply to his ear and before Erik could even react, he felt her nails slightly digging into his skin as Queen Allia tugged his arm and linked her arms to his.

Erik wanted to pull away but decided not to. After all, she was the Queen and he respect her even though Allia couldn't see it.

Prince Gregory shoot him a small glare before looking staright to their destination where the ship was ready for them, waiting.

Finally it wasn't that long when they were inside the ship and once they stepped into it, Queen Allia let go of Erik's arm but remained beside Gregory's. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty I will guide you to your room and yours as well Prince Gregory." One member of the crew said and ushered the two royals leaving Erik behind.

Erik sighed and carried his own belongings, but not until a hand was offered in front of him that made him stopped. He looked at the owner's hand.

"I shall help his highness and usher him to his room."

That voice. He knew who it was.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he handed his small bag to the person who had its hand extended towards him.

"Annie." He greeted.

"Prince Erik." The young woman bowed her head in front of him. This caused him to chuckle.

"Erik is fine, how many times I have to tell you that?" He shook his head and tossed his other belongings to her playfully.

Annie smiled at him and guided Erik to his own cabin.

Annie and Erik were childhood friends. They met when the King of Norden brought Erik with him when he was little during his meetings to another Kingdoms. Annie was the daughter of the captain of the ship. She loved traveling with his father.

To be honest, Annie liked Erik than Gregory. Erik was friendly while Gregory was the opposite of him. She had long auburn hair and tanned skin. Simple yet beautiful.

"I must admit that I'm quiet surprised that you were here with those two arrogant royals." She huffed with annoyance. Annie led Erik below the ship.

Erik chuckled behind her and continued to follow her.

"To be honest, I really don't want to. I want to stay here but Allia and Gregory told me to. I have no choice." He said, glancing around.

Annie looked over her shoulder, "Why? What's their point? For sure they wouldn't let you out of that Kingdom once you arrived in there. There's no difference." She replied as they walked past another room.

Erik sighed, "You're right. Actually Allia want me to stay behind the shadows and avoid those two sisters."

"Why?" Allia asked and paused for a moment.

Erik stared at her and watched as Annie opened the wooden door to his room. She helped him settled his belongings inside.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care about them." He shrugged his shoulders and quickly sat on his bed.

Annie looked at him and closed the door behind her, leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"What's the Kingdom's name?"

"Arendelle."

Annie's eyes widened, "Oh my...you mean the - It means there's the Ice Queen!"

"Yeah?" Erik asked, confused, "What's the matter?"

Annie shook her head, "They're both lovely! Especially the Queen." She said, "She's beautiful."

"Okay?" He chuckled like he wasn't interested, "I know, mostly when a person belongs to royalty they were all stunning and good looking."

"Including you, huh?" Annie teased with a wink.

Erik rolled his eyes, again.

"I can't deny that even if I'm just a bastard Prince." He played along.

"Yeah I won't argrue with that." She huffed and turn around as she opened the door, "I like you more than your half brother." She winked and with that she left, leaving Erik with a small blush on his cheeks.

Ruffling his hair, Erik took off his boots and climbed on his bed.

Suddenly, the world was forgotten when he felt himself slowly drifting into sleep.

When evening came, Gregory and his mother were both inside of Allia's room. They were sharing small talks regarding about the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"Mother, have you met the Queen of Arendelle?" Gregory asked.

Allia let out a quiet laugh as her mind drifted back then, "Hmm, I met her when she was a teenage girl...around sixteen I guess?"

"Is she beautiful?" He asked again while nipping his fist.

"Yes, very very beautifu woman. She's quiet a catch. Stunning." She winked at his son before taking a drink of her tea.

"Then why she haven't married someone yet? Or at least be engaged?"

Allia sighed, "She's elegant, reserved young woman Gregory. A woman like her should be treated nicely. That's why we are going there to win her heart and that is your mission." She smiled at him, "Just be nice to her and she will like you, son."

"Yeah." Gregory grinned and looked up at the ceiling, "I can do that."

"And don't forget the reason why I want you to swoon her it's becuase their Kingdom is rich and powerful. Ever imagine when our Kingdom unite with hers?"

"I know what are you trying to say mother and I promise. I will do my best."

* * *

The next day, Erik found himself staring straight towards the kingdom also known as Arendelle. He sighed and crossed his arms.

They were near, and any minute now they would step into the kingdom's docks.

"Excited are we, brother?"

Erik looked behind him and saw Gregory approaching his way towards him. Erik studied him up and down and then he snorted with a shake of his head.

He was already dressed in his formal suit. All ready to step into the Kingdom of Arendelle, while Erik wore something simple.

"Nope."

"Good." He sighed. Gregory stood beside his brother and glanced at him, "Do you think the Queen will like me?"

Erik slowly turned his head at him, confused.

"Why are you asking me this? I thought you already knew that to yourself." He said.

Gregory shook his head as he lifted his pointer finger at him, "Can we please...be brothers for now and forget about everything? I'm kind of...nervous." He muttered, weakly.

Erik sighed and stared straight ahead towards the Kingdom.

"You're asking me a question. Well, honestly I don't know. First, because I haven't met her before and I don't know who is she." He said while gesturing his hand, "I have no idea actually."

"You're not helping." Gregory grunted.

Erik laughed a bit, "You know...if you really want to impress her, this Queen, I tell you...forget about how dashing you are and be a man." He replied, "Not everyone is attracted to a person because of their looks or how rich and good looking they are. Because the real reason why people fall in love is because of their personality." He said.

Gregory raised an eyebrow at him before he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes glanced back at the Kingdom.

They were almost there.

"You sound...stupid." He scoffed, "I don't really know if you are helping me with this."

"Then fine, that's only my opinion. Besides, that's what father told me before." Erik muttered the last part and both Princes remained still for a moment.

They both listened to the waves of the ocean until Erik spoke once again.

"He told me...if you really want this woman...You should respect them. Show them who you really are and they might like you back."

"He told you..."

"Yes he did."

Another silence.

Erik tear his eyes away from the beautiful castle and looked at his half-brother. Gregory didn't say anything after that. His eyes became hard and Erik knew the brotherhood was gone.

Gregory shut his eyes and changed the subject.

"I just want to remind you that...stay away from them." He sighed deeply and opened his eyes, "I have a mission. So don't ruin it."

At this, Erik chuckled and stared down to the ocean.

"Don't worry I'm not really interested. You may have your way with them without my presence." He said.

"Good. Then keep your word. Because once you ruin my plan, I'll tell you...something bad is going to happen." He hissed and walked away from him.

Erik clenched his jaw and spun around, "Well goodluck to you! Besides, if I really like them I should probably dressed in a nice formal suit like you were wearing today!" He shouted, opening his arms wide before letting it down, "Stupid." He muttered.

Gregory halted and looked over his shoulder and sent his half-brother a deathly glare before storming below the deck.

"Bipolar." He said to himself with a shake of his head before he returned his attention back to the castle.

* * *

"Your majesty?"

Elsa looked up from her desk as Kai re-appeared carrying a cup of tea. The Queen acknowledge him by stopping her work for a while.

"Yes Kai, is there anything that you need?"

The servant smiled at her and shook his head, "There's nothing your majesty. However, the captain of the guard told me that he saw an approaching ship towards the Kingdom." He informed.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit and stood up from her chair and strode to the window.

"What Kingdom?"

"Norden, your majesty. A neighboring kingdom."

"Ah yes, I invited them to the Gala festival...but...isn't too early for them to be in here?" Elsa asked herself before she looked at him again, "Estimated time they will be here?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Alright. Come with me." Elsa said and walked towards the door. The servant opened it for her before Elsa stepped outside and Kai followed her from behind.

"Have you seen my sister?" Elsa asked him.

"Yes, your majesty she's with Sir Kristoff. Do you want me to call Princess Anna?" Kai asked and guided the Queen downstairs.

A smile appeared on her lips.

"No, it's fine."

They finally reached the gates and Elsa was accompanied by her two royal guards, including Kai, Gerda and her Captain of the guard. The docks wasn't far from the castle that was why Elsa and her servants decided to walk from here to there.

Standing straight with her hands clasped to her front, Elsa waited.

She stared in awe as the ship of Norden neared. It was the biggest wonderful ship she had ever seen in her life.

The ship of the Kingdom of Norden finally halted and there was a small stair for the royal family.

The first thing Elsa noticed was a young man with a black hair, carefully guiding his mother (Elsa already knew, judging by her gown and taira) as they stepped down to the docks.

Elsa did her best and smiled warmly at them. Though, the moment they walked towards her to greet her. Elsa couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable as the young Prince stared at her intently.

"Oh! You're must be the Queen! Oh so beautiful!" Her fellow Queen greeted her, "My name's Allia, Queen Allia of Norden."

Elsa nodded her head with a smile, "Pleasure to meet you Queen Allia, I am Queen Elsa and welcome to Arendelle." She said.

Allia smiled at her before she tugged her son's arm. Elsa noticed.

"Queen Elsa I would like you to meet my son, Prince Gregory of Norden."

Elsa swallowed as she watched the Prince smiled at her as he took her hand and gave it a small lingering kiss.

It wasn't pleasant. For Elsa, she felt uncomfortable so she slowly pulled back her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa. My mother is right, you are beautiful."

Then she blushed. Because, who wouldn't?

Clearing her throat, Elsa gestured her hand and laughed awkwardly.

"Shall we go inside then?"

Both Queen Allia and Prince Gregory nodded their heads as they happily followed the Queen of Arendelle.

Gregory on the other hand couldn't help but to stare at her and was mismerized by her beauty. His eyes wandered at the Queen's figure and there, Gregory told himself that he would surely do everything to win the Queen's heart.

* * *

"They're gone."

Annie knocked on Erik's door and stood there for a moment. She heard a shuffling noise inside and the door creaked open.

"Great, can you help me with these?" Erik asked, gesturing his belongings.

"Of course." She winked at him and picked up his things.

Erik sighed and followed Annie. He then thought that, him, staying in Arendelle was another unproductive day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: oh well, 282 views! :) Thank you again! and I just want to mention these peole who reviewed. To the Guest, Dakari prince-aki, Strom, Popo, and lastly RJCA27! those kind and supportive words keeps me going. Let me know what are you thinking for this chapter :) Reviews are welcome!_

 _Ps: Elsa and Erik will meet each other so soon I promise just hang in there a bit :)_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Snow falling on Arendelle chapter 4**

Elsa tried her best to ignore the shiver she felt whenever Prince Gregory was looking or staring at her. It wasn't that she didn't like him more than, she was uncomfortable and not used to it. Elsa knew she isolated herself for years and she wasn't used receiving affection from different people except Anna, not to mention, the affection Gregory was giving to her was far different from what Anna was giving to her.

He was _attracted_ to her.

She could feel it. Was it possible to like someone he just met, especially her? Her mind then suddenly drifted back to Hans and Anna. Still for Elsa, it was absurd, it was in a hurry. Two people should know each other first before they fall in love, right? Or does love at first sight really exist?

Still, Elsa wouldn't hurry things like what Anna did before. She was glad that her sister met Kristoff because he was a kind man.

"Kai would usher you to your own rooms and I hope you enjoy staying here in Arendelle." Elsa said, turning around to face the two royals of Norden, "And as the Queen of Arendelle, I'd like to invite the two of you to join me and my sister to lunch." She said with a small smile.

Elsa watched as a happy grin broke across Queen Allia's face and was about to speak, but not before Gregory beat his mother to it.

"We'd love to of course. It's unfair if we denied her majesty's request." He said charmingly as he stared at her with his amber eyes.

Elsa thought his eyes were wonderful, but she hated Gregory's odd staring at her. Elsa cleared her throat and awkwardly laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you two around. Kai, you may lead them." With a final smile, Elsa turned around and went to another stairs to her right and went back to her room. Kai then walked past them to guide them.

As she went up stairs, Elsa could hear the faint small voices of the two royals of Norden.

 _"She's very lovely, isn't she Greg? Oh and this place is perfection!"_ Queen Allia said.

 _"Yeah mother and she's gorgeous."_ He said.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit after hearing this. Feeling a blush coloring her pale cheeks, Elsa hurriedly returned back to her chambers.

* * *

"Let me lead you to your room, Prince Erik. Please follow me."

The servant said, her name was Gerda. Erik nodded his head and followed the old lady. The bastard Prince made sure that his half brother and Queen Allia wasn't there anymore. He was thankful that Annie accompanied him while she carried all his belongings. He tried to help her but Annie wouldn't want it.

The bastard Prince glanced around and adored every paintings he saw until Gerda spoke, catching his attention.

"If you don't mind me asking Prince Erik..." Gerda started, glancing at him.

Erik smiled, "Sure of course."

Gerda sighed and spoke, "Why aren't you with them? Your family." She said as they walked past another hall and went up stairs.

Annie, who was walking behind Erik, raised an eyebrow at the servant old lady.

Narrowing her eyes, she tapped his shoulder, "Erik, she's prying your personal life - "

The bastard Prince gave her a look. He shook his head, "No, she's not and I allowed her Annie." He said.

"Alright alright." Annie said, lifting her shoulder defensively.

Clearing his throat, Erik glanced back to Gerda who had heard what Annie said and was now looking regretful.

"It's fine um..."

"Gerda your highness." She said.

"Right, Gerda." He sighed with a small chuckle, "Let's just say that...we're not in good terms and they kind of...hate me." Erik said.

Gerda sent him a small smile and only nodded her head in response. Erik felt relieved somehow.

As they reached the third floor of the castle,Gerda led them to his room.

"Here you are, your highness." With a dip of her head, Gerda opened the door for them and Annie and Erik entered inside.

"I'll leave you two alone and welcome to Arendelle." Gerda smiled one last time and left the room.

Erik sighed, glancing around, "Well this room is cozy." He said.

"Yeah yeah and before I leave." Annie said just in time Erik turned around and glanced at her, she threw something at him and he caught it.

"What is this?" He asked, examining the paper bag.

Annie smiled at him, "It's for you, see it for yourself. You can repay me when we get back to Norden." She said, grinning at him and left.

Erik stood there, confused. He opened the paper bag and what he found made him chuckle.

Annie had bought him a suit, well it was not really expensive but it was beautiful. He noticed a small paper inside and he read it.

 _'Because I know your arrogant brother and Queen wouldn't let you attend to the Gala. I say, go and feel free. You deserve happiness Erik._

 _Ps: Do not ask me how I knew about this. Trust me I have my own ways._

 _\- Annie'_

Erik shook his head and smiled, "Thank you Annie."

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Elsa was the very first monarch seated inside the dining room. She was waiting for her sister and told Kai to look for Anna.

Elsa took a small sip on her tea, deep in thought.

Were Princes supposed to be like that? Like what Prince Gregory did? Boldly showing his attraction towards her? Well, to be honest it was...creeping her out a little. She didn't know why. Even Hans! Oh gosh, this was all Hans' fault because of him, Elsa was overreacting.

Groaning slightly, Elsa massaged both of her temples with a sigh.

"I should really stop this...it's just one Prince from Norden, what about tomorrrow? Oh gosh, there would be many of them." She whispered.

Then suddenly, the door burst opened.

"Elsa - Oops sorry! Didn't see you there!"

A sigh escaped from her lips as she watched Anna, her sister, nearly bumped into one of the servants whose carrying a tray of food. Anna apologized to her.

"Sorry again!" She said.

Anna quickly took her seat beside her sister with this excited grin on her face.

She leaned closer to her sister, "So! Is it true that there's a neighboring kingdom arrived today?" she asked.

Elsa frowed at her sister, "Um, yes...they're both lovely." she said, uncertain.

"Oh!" Anna clapped her hands, "Well, how about the Prince or Princess?"

Elsa shook her head and she leaned forward, "Um, there's this Prince...his name is Prince Gregory of Norden but - "

"Oh my gosh Elsa...is this means..." Anna's eyes widened, hands both reaching her sister's own, "Oh my Elsa, I thought _you can't marry a man you just met?_ " She asked teasingly.

Elsa slapped her sister's hand slightly, "Anna no, that's not - I mean, the truth is - "

"The truth is what?" She teased again, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

This time, Elsa groaned, "Anna no! He's making me...uncomfortable." She muttered the last part, looking down while clasping her hand together.

Anna was about to speak and tell something when the oak doors opened revealing Prince Gregory and Queen Allia.

Now, as Elsa looked at them she quickly clenched her hand below the table when Prince Gregory's gaze was immediately settled upon her.

"Conceal Elsa." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The first part of this chapter was short. Thank you for the reviews again! Especially to Tempest Storm, reading your review made me smile. It's hilarious :) anyway, here is the chapter everyone is waiting for..._

 _Erik and Elsa's first meeting! Ha!_

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Snow falling on Arendelle chapter 5**

' _Tell me again, why did I invited their kingdom here? He's creeping me out. Please stop staring at me!'_ Elsa clenched her jaw hard and didn't look up from her food.

It had been half an hour and everyone were done eating their lunch except for Elsa. Anna had been asking multiple of questions to Queen Allia and Allia seemed to enjoy her sister's enthusiastic personality. They were happily talking to each other and even though Elsa would love to join them, every time she would look up, she found Gregory's eyes still lingering on her.

And somehow, it was starting to annoy her.

She was thankful too that Anna entertained the visiting Queen. But she would also be glad if Anna would distract Prince Gregory so that Elsa might feel relieved somehow.

But, well...she didn't. So the Queen of Arendelle kept her head down.

"So what's the kingdom of Norden looks like?" Anna asked after she drank her juice and leaned forward, eager to know the answer.

Queen Allia giggled quietly as she watched Anna's antics. She smiled.

Gladly, Gregory, this time, interrupted her mother and finally everted his gaze towards the Queen of Arendelle. He faced Anna this time and when he smiled, his perfectly white teeth showed.

Then for a moment there, Anna thought why her sister was uncomfortable with him. For Anna, he seemed nice, he was handsome too. But then again, Anna didn't know what Elsa liked when it comes to men...

Gregory chuckled, "Norden is a beautiful kingdom, just like Arendelle our castle was near the shore." He said smiling at Anna, "As you can see, our kingdom was also known as "Owning large ships." My father loved them and believe it or not, that ship we used was designed by my father." He stated proudly.

Queen Allia cast her son a look of victory when she noticed that Elsa, the Queen who was awfully quiet the entire time seemed to finally caught interest on what her son was telling.

"What, really?! That's awesome! Where is he?" Anna asked with a smile written on her face.

Elsa's eyebrow furrowed together when Gregory's face fell so suddenly, even Anna was confused.

This time it was Queen Allia's turn to interrupt her son, "Well, my husband was...gone...a very long time ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Anna said looking down.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Queen Allia and Prince Gregory. My sister didn't mean to." She said, glancing at her sister then back to her visitors.

"It's alright. She didn't know, besides that was a long time ago and it was okay now, anyway." Gregory clapped his hand and grinned at Anna and Elsa, easing the tension, "Do you want to know more about Norden?" He asked, looking at them, especially at Elsa.

Anna beamed, happy that the subject was changed somehow, "Yes of course! so, another question..." Anna began, "What Norden usually trades when you are having a tradement to another kingdom?" Anna said, glancing at Elsa knowingly.

This caught Elsa, she knew what Anna was implying.

' _Anna, you just - don't tell me...'_

"Ah." Gregory chuckled as he glanced at his mother, "I'm sensing that Arendelle is interested in Norden?"

"Yeah!" Anna grinned.

"It depends..." Elsa spoke, clearing her throat, "I-I mean, it depends on what you have..." She said, uncertain.

"Well, your majesty. What our kingdom usally trades are swords, armory, equipments. We simply simply supplies what other kingdom needs." He said, "My father was a talented person...he knew how to use swords." Gregory said out of the blue, "He actually taught me how to use them when I was a kid but...sadly he was mainly focused on my brother - " He stopped immediatley with his eyes widened in surprise, realizing after what he just mentioned.

Both Queen Allia and Gregory remained still but eventually, Elsa caught this.

"You...have a...brother?" She asked, somewhat Elsa found herself interested, "Where is he then?"

Gregory stiffened and he glanced at his mother. Even the Queen was quiet surprised. Elsa watched carefully the two.

"He's...uh..." Gregory trailed off.

"He's here with us but...he is a shy person and very strange." Queen Allia added with a nervous laugh as she glanced at Elsa, "He feels uncomfortable with other people."

"What is his name?" Elsa asked while Anna nodded her head, she was about to ask that but her sister spoke first.

"Uh." Gregory started, shifting on his seat, "His name is Erik...he's a bastard Prince. Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Anna asked with her furrowed eyebrows, "Why is that?"

Gregory's jaw clenched and he sighed deeply. Elsa saw irritation in his eyes, even the Queen.

"Let's just say...we kind of...loathe each other."

"Okay..." Anna spoke, biting her lips, "But...can we see him?"

"Absolutely, no. We're sorry Princess."

This caused Elsa to raised her eyebrow at them, "No? Sorry but you just said that he's here...in Arendelle...in _my_ kingdom and we are not allowed to meet him? Or at least to see him?" Elsa said, she suddenly rose to her feet, "I, as the Queen of Arendelle needed to know my visitors because you are here in my kingdom." She said and sighed, "I'd like to meet him tomorrow at the Gala festival, now if you'll excuse me."

Allia, Gregory and Anna watched as Elsa stroed towards the large oak doors. Amna quickly followed her sister.

"Well...uh...see you tomorrow! I'm gonna talk to my sister so, bye!" And that was Anna's last words as both sister's of Arendelle disappeared.

Allia gave her son a stern look, "You ruined everything." she muttered and hissed, leaving Gregory alone, defeated and angry.

* * *

 _The next day at the Gala Festival ..._

Elsa stood in front of many people with Anna by her side just like her coronation day, the only difference was that Elsa was wearing her ice dress without her tiara. She loved wearing her ice dress because she felt free and happy.

The Gala festival began a while ago and Elsa welcomed every guest that would come to her and Anna. As she stood there, Elsa tried her best not to flinch whenever a Prince would introduce himself and kissed her hand. Still, Elsa wasn't used other people touching her except Anna.

The Queen of Arendelle also tried her best not to look at Gregory who was waiting for her to notice him. Now, tonight and yesterday, Elsa finally conclude that she didn't like him or in other words he was not Elsa's type.

Even though he was a good looking man, there was still part of him that didn't catch the Queen's interest. So, Elsa ignored him and the Queen for a while, but if they would talk to her, of course Elsa would talk to them as well.

Sighing as she remembered what she had promised to her councilmen that she would try to look for a possible suitor, she frowned. She was standing for almost an hour and Elsa was really getting bored. Until now, every Princes that would come to her, she didn't find any interest in them. She even refused every Prince that would like to ask her for a dance, but Elsa politely declined.

Then she remembered...

Where was the bastard Prince of Norden? What was his name? Ellie? Elric? Ellia? Oh gosh, she forgot.

Groaning slightly when she felt a small pain on her temple, Elsa shook her head amd glanced to her side, only to find Anna talking with some random Princess. Sighing again, Elsa called Kai and told him that she would like to get some fresh air.

Making her way out of the people, Elsa walked outside of the Great Hall. She then went to the place where she ran across the fjord.

Walking towards the docks as she gazed peacefully at the fjord, a small smile tugged on her lips as she was about to step into it but stopped. She looked down and saw her own reflection.

"Can I still do it without freezing the fjord?" She muttered to herself then giggled quietly, "Of course you can, Elsa! You already know how to control your powers." She said and took a deep breath, readying her foot...To be honest, she was dying to try this again but-

"Don't kill yourself."

A deep manly voice, yet sounded wonderful, spoke behind her. Startled, Elsa yelped in surprised and quickly backed away, as if she was afraid to fall into the water. She spun around and was met with hazel brown eyes.

He sighed and closed his...whatever notebook he was carrying as Elsa stared at him. The young Queen looked at him for a moment and studied his appearance.

' _He's a prince...'_ She thought.

He was wearing a black tunic with brown trousers accompanied with black leather boots, and a notebook in his hand. Elsa could see his hair and and his heart shaped face...

Of course, just like any other Princes, he looked handsome.

Then why was she blushing?

"U-Uh..." She stammered, "I'm not doing it." She said, clearing her throat.

The unknown Prince chuckled and stood up from the stoned stairs, dusting his clothes clean. He looked at her with an amused smile.

"Okay, anyway, you got me for a moment there I thought you were going to jump." He said and slowly made his way beside Elsa, hands behind his back as he too glanced at the fjord, "Are you lost?"

At this, Elsa's eyebrow drew together as she stared at him with disbelief, ' _Lost?'_ She thought, _'Does he even know who I am? Or maybe not?_ '

"Um, no?" She replied with a small laugh.

He looked at her, "Great, because I don't know this castle at all." He said and looked away again.

He seemed not so interested in her, like those other Princes was showing to her. To be honest, for a moment there Elsa thought she didn't look nice at all. But she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Oh. Alright I see..." Were Elsa's second words and she looked at the fjord again, "How about you? Are you lost?" She asked.

He sighed, "Nope, I just...don't feel like to go in there." He said.

"Oh?" Elsa said and turned to face him again, "Might I know what is your name?"

"Erik." He stated simply.

' _Erik? Hmm sounds familiar to me.'_

 _"_ Erik of...?" Elsa trailed off, waiting for the next words.

"Norden." He said once again, very short.

The Queen's eyes widened and she stared at him. It finally came to her that this person she was talking to was Erik, the bastard Prince of Norden, Gregory's half brother. Opening her mouth, Elsa would finally introduce herself properly when suddenly Erik opened his notebook - sketchbook and he showed it to her.

"Here look at this." He said, casually, "I drew the fjord. This place is really peaceful."

"They're beautiful peice of art." Elsa breathed and stared at it, indeed it was and very detailed, "You draw?" she asked and looked at him, interested.

"Yeah." he said and closed his sketchbook again, "It's my hobby. By the way, what's your name?" He asked and drifted his attention to her.

When their eyes met, Elsa felt her cheeks heat up and so she averted her eyes.

"Elsa..." She muttered.

"Elsa of...?" He chuckled and waited.

"It's for you to find out." Elsa looked up and smirk, making Erik's eyes widened.

"Why do I have to?" He asked, confused.

"Believe me, you'll find out that soon. It's important for you to know." She giggled and turned around, remembering that she had to go back to the Great Hall, knowing Kai was waiting for her.

"O-Okay?" Erik stammered, scratching his head, "I-I'll see you around, then? Maybe?"

Elsa stopped and looked over her shoulder and she smiled sweetly at him, "Definitely." and wth that she walked back inside the Great Hall, leaving a confused yet amused Erik.

Erik shook his head and smiled for the first time that night. He looked back towards the fjord again and sighed, "I just saw an Angel tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day..._

"Your Majesty?"

Looking up from her desk, Elsa saw Kai standing in front of her. The Queen gave her a small smile.

"Yes, Kai?"

The butler sighed, "Your Majesty, there are two kingdoms from Wales and Norden that wanted to stay here. If you don't mind me asking Queen Elsa, have you already found a potential suitor last night?" Kai informed then asked.

Hearing this, Elsa looked down and frowned. She withdrew her hand and clasped it together.

"I'm afraid I found...no one..." She replied slowly, "There was no one that caught my interest last night. However, I will tell this to my council." Elsa said as she tilted her head slightly at him, "What's with these two kingdoms?"

Kai smiled, "Actually Queen Elsa, the Prince from the kindgom of Wales and Norden...somewhat...attracted to your beauty and they wanted to stay here for one reason; to win your heart and hopefully be your future king." He said making Elsa blush as her eyes widened.

"Wha.. wait...how...why?" Elsa stammered and her hands tightened together, nervously she bit her lip, "I-I'm not ready for this..."

"Queen Elsa." Kai softly said in a fatherly tone of voice that somehow calmed the Snow Queen's tensed body, "I cannot blame them for wanting you to be their partner in life. You looked like your mother, you are a beautiful young lady!" Kai said making Elsa blush even more, "You can always take it slow my Queen, if they are going to court you, you can always choose and if you find nothing so interesting about them...you could say no and they will go."

Elsa bit her lip and looked down. Last night, Elsa ended up the party for one reason; those princes were making her uncomfortable. Including the kingdom of Wales and Norden.

Then now? They want to win her heart and hopefully to be her future king despite of her ignoring them?

Sighing as she massaged her temples, Elsa spoke.

"I assume these are Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"Yes your majesty. Actually, they are waiting for your approval."

"Of course." Elsa replied, standing up from her chair and walked towards the window, "They can. I will...give them a chance." She muttered.

But Kai heard it and smiled at his Queen, "Alright your majesty. I shall inform them, I will leave Queen Elsa. Is there anything that you need before I leave?"

The Queen of Arendelle remained silent for a moment. She was deep in thought as her mind recalled the events last night. She was wondering...

"Kai?" Elsa said, "Are you aware that there is another Prince from Norden?" She asked and turned around to look at her servant.

Kai thought for it for a moment before he nodded his head, "Uh...yes your majesty. I've been handing him luch and dinner yesterday." He said, "He didn't want to go downstairs..."

"And it's Prince Erik? Prince Gregory's half brother?"

"Yes that's him but I'm not aware that he is Prince Gregory's half brother."

Elsa nodded her head and went back to her desk.

"Tell Queen Allia and Prince Gregory that I want Prince Erik to join us to lunch this day. Queen's orders. That's all Kai, thank you."

"As you wish your Majesty."

And with that Kai left the room leaving his Queen deep in thought from last night's event where he met the bastard Prince.

A knowing grin tugged on her lips, she wanted to see how Erik would react when he finds out she was the Queen of Arendelle.

* * *

The door slammed open and Erik looked up to see his half looking at him. He put down his sketchbook but didn't stand up to greet him.

"Anything you need, Greg?"

"Mother wants us to join her for a cup of tea." He said and opened the door, "Are you coming or not?" He asked when Erik remained seated on his seat.

Without any choice, Erik stood up with a sigh and grab his coat.

"Alright."

The two half brothers walked side by side without talking to each other. As they continued to walk, suddenly the door to their left burst opened revealing a running redhead Princess.

Anna smiled at them widely and stopped in front of them.

It was Gregory who noticed the strawberry blonde first and he gave her a small nod.

"Good afternoon your highness." Gregory greeted making Erik to raise his eyebrow and looked at the small girl.

"Good morning to you too! And oh - is this your brother?" Anna inquired as she looked at him.

Erik smiled and dipped his head, "His, half brother your highness. I'm Prince Erik of Norden." He said.

Anna beamed happily, "Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you Prince Erik! You look...dashing! I'm Princess Anna!"

This caused Erik to smile even wider. He laughed and noticed how Gregory was irritated by it.

"Thank you Princess Anna, you look beautiful by the way." He complimented back with a smile.

Anna's face went pink but she quickly laughed it off, "Hehe anyway, are you two going to join me and my sister to lunch?"

Erik didn't say after that although Anna was expectantly looking at him. It was Gregory who answered her question.

"Uh actually...we are waiting for your sister's - "

"Prince Gregory?" Another voice spoke behind Anna and the two of them looked past the Princess only to see the butler named Kai walking towards the three of them.

The servant greeted Anna before he turned his attention back to the two Princes.

"Prince Gregory and Prince Erik. Queen Elsa wants you and your family to join her to lunch with Princess Anna and she also approved your staying here in Arendelle."

"Elsa?" Erik muttered under his breath and somehow the name sounded very familiar, "I think I've heard that name before..."

Gregory, who didn't notice his brother behind him, he grinned widely and glanced at Anna.

"I think we are joining you to lunch this day Princess." He said and looked at Kai again, "Shall we be heading to the dining hall?"

Kai nodded his head as he gestures his hand, "Yes you may. I shall inform Prince Lawrence from the kingdom of Wales as well including your mother...please follow me - "

Anna interrupted Kai, "I'll lead them!"

The butler looked at the Princess and smiled as he dipped his head before he walked past the royals.

Anna excitedly clapped her hands as she tugged Erik and Gregory's suit as she led them towards the dining hall.

* * *

Erik remained silent as he only watched Anna animatedly talking to his half brother. Although the Princess of Arendelle was talkting to him as well, Erik limited his contact towards the redhead. He knew what Gregory told it about him. When Anna wasn't looking, Gregory was sending him some warning looks. So, Erik didn't talk too much, not that he was afraid of his brother, but because he didn't want a fight. And besides...he wasn't really interested just like his brother.

"So...Princess Anna do you have a Prince who's courting yoy by now?" Gregory asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Anna furrowed her eyebroes in a thought then she shook her head, "No no no." Anna giggled, "I don't need a Prince...I already have a boyfriend." She smiled as she said.

Gregory quirked his eyebrow, "Oh? And who is this lucky person?"

Anna bit her lip, "His name is Kristoff."

"From what kingdom?"

Anna shook her head again with a small smile, "He's no prince...he's a commner here in Arendelle..but I can tell you that he is great and a kind man."

Gregory's eyes widened as he stared at Anna while Erik smiled and refused to laugh when he saw his half brother's reaction.

"And...the Queen approved this?" Gregory asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded, "Of course...Elsa doesn't have a problem with that. She likes him for me..."

Again, Erik heard that name and for a moment the bastard Prince suddenly remembered where he heard that name...

It was last night during the Gala festival. He met a young woman named Elsa.

Smiling as he remembered the events last night, Erik sighed just in time the large oak doors opened, revealing the Prince from the kingdom Wales and his mother along with a certain platinum blonde young woman that looked very familiar to him.

His eyes were focused at the young blonde that he didn't realize, Anna and Gregory stood up to greet them. He was only snapped back into reality when Queen Allia cleared her throat.

He stood up but his eyes were still at the young woman until she suddenly looked at his direction.

The platinum blonde smiled at him.

Then Erik remembered who was she...

"Queen Elsa, it's lovely to see you." Gregory said and walked towards the Queen. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

Elsa ignored it for now while Queen Allia proudly smiled at his son for his sweetness.

"It's lovely to see you too...please, everyone sit down." Elsa said and took her hand back. Gregory frowned a little but said nothing.

Prince Lawrence of Wales and the other guests took their seats. While Erik looked away and didn't look up again once the food was served.

Why he didn't know or why he wasn't aware that she was the Queen of Arendelle last night? Of course, like what he said...he wasn't interseted...

Right? Plus, his brother liked the Queen from the very start. There was no way he would be interested to this woman.

But what he didn't expect that this woman was the Queen of Arendelle...because from last night's event Erik found Elsa attractive when he wasn't aware she was a Queen.

"So..." Elsa cleared her throat and looked at Erik's direction, "Prince...Erik of Norden?" She called softly.

Gregory looked shock and stared at Elsa. The Queen noticed his look but she ignored it.

Erik sighed and looked up from his plate and made eye contact with the Queen. However, as they looked at each other, Elsa noticed that his eyes were different from the last night they met. Was something wrong?

"Your Majesty?" He said.

Elsa looked at him for a moment and now she got the chance to study his face...he was...a good looking man. Handsome she could say and today Elsa could clearly see his hazel brown eyes.

Licking her lips Elsa smiled at him,, "I believe me have met." She said after and smiled.

Anna narrowed her eyes at her sister then towards Erik. She smirked teasingly.

Erik smiled a little at the blonde, "Yes your majesty. I wasn't aware that...you're the Queen of Arendelle from last night. My apologies - "

"Oh no it's fine." Elsa waved her hand off and continued to smile at the bastard Prince, "After all, I was only having fun last night though I'm glad we met that night. So do you still draw?"

Now, Queen Allia and Prince Gregory looked at each other with their irrirated eyes. Gregory clenched his hand below the table, he was completely jealous that Elsa's attention were mainly focused on his half brother.

Erik couldn't stare any longer as his eyes suddenly drifted to Queen Allia who was shooting daggers at his direction.

Clearing his throat, Erik took one last bite of his food before he stood up from his seat.

He then glanced apologetically at the Queen and Princess.

"I'm sorry your Majesty...Princess Anna I need to excuse myself." He said skeptically as he walked towards the large oak doors.

The door was shut and Elsa stared confused at it. She slowly put down her fork and bit her lip. Everyone went silent.

Gregory was the first one to notice the Queen's expression. So he smiled at her

"It is alright your Majesty. I told you that he is a bit shy when it comes to people." He chuckled while shaking his head.

Elsa sighed and resumed to eat her lunch as the guests started to talk with each other again.

But there was one thing that came to her head when the bastard Prince left the room.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_

* * *

Evening came and Erik went to the library alone by himself. Thanks to Kai who told him the direction of the place. He was sitting there for almost three hours and he actually missed dinner, but Erik wasn't that hungry.

His eyes were trained on his sketchbook that he didn't notice the door slightly opened behind his back.

Elsa stepped inside the library in wish to return the book she was done reading and to look for another only to find out that the bastard Prince was also inside the librabry.

The Snow Queen froze as she looked at his back. He was wearing a simple white tunic and brown trousers, his hear was a little bit messy and wet. Elsa thought that he just finished bathing and quickly went to the library.

Biting her lip, Elsa gently closed the door behind her and walked behind Erik.

She smiled a little.

"I see you are enjoying this place?"

Her soft beautiful voice didn't startle the bastard Prince instead of jumping in surprise, Erik stopped what he was doing and turned to greet the Queen.

Well that wasn't what Elsa expecting to be his reaction.

"Good eveing your majesty." He said and stood up dip his head.

Elsa returned back his gestures.

"You didn't answer my question." She said and smirked when Erik's face went red a little before he offered his own seat to the Queen. Elsa gladly accepted his offer and watched as Erik took the seat across from her.

"Uh...yes...I'm enjoying this place..it's very quiet and peaceful to me." He said looking down at his sketchbook once again.

Elsa slowly traced her fingers on her book as she stared at him.

"That's good to hear." She spoke then tilted her head at him, "I believe you missed dinner tonight. Aren't you hungry?"

"No your majesty. I'm not that hungry."

Elsa frowned, "You can just call me Elsa when we're alone." She spoke softly.

Erik chuckled, still didn't want to meet the Queen's gaze.

"Uh thank you for that permission. But, I refused." He said.

"Oh...alright that is fine by me." Elsa looked at her book and went silent for a moment. Minutes passed and Erik finally moved as he stood up and dipped his head in front of the Queen.

"I shall go back to my room your Majesty. It is getting late." He started to move but paused, "How about you? Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

Elsa knew he was just being polite. What he was doing was far from different than what Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory do. There wasn't flirting or anything that made her uncomfortable. It was pure concern and kindness.

The Queen looked up and shook her head, offering a small smile.

"Thank you but...I will be staying here for a couple of minutes. Good night Erik." She said.

Erik nodded his head and smiled finally that night.

"Good night too your majesty. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Erik went out leaving Elsa smiling.

Another minutes passed, the Queen quickly returned her book and looked for another one before she went back to her own room.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: im sorry for the late update! I forgot my password and got super busy! Still hoping you would leave a review :(( enjoy!_

* * *

"So Elsa were you thinking of Prince Gregory?" Anna asked her sister. She was perfectly laying on the couch looking at the ceiling while Elsa was doing her queenly duties.

The Queen glanced at her sister and shook her head.

"No actually. If I would be blunt Anna. I am not interested in him." The Queen stopped for a moment and thought about it, "Yet...I guess. I mean, he is a good looking man but...I have this weird feeling whenever I see him, something was off..."

Anna sat up and looked at her sister.

"Something was off?"

"It's just I don't like his presence around me."

"You hate him?"

Elsa sighed heavily and looked at Anna, "Okay not like that...I think he's just making me uncomfortable."

Anna just stared at her sister then smiled in understanding, "Ah don't worry you will get used to it sis...besides I have to tell you this. Men find you attractive, beautiful, charming and a powerful Queen. Men often do weird stuffs around the woman they like without knowing it..."

"Not everyone actually." Elsa said suddenly as she looked up from her papers with a small smile, "Prince Erik of Norden isn't like that." She said.

Anna smiled widely hearing Erik's name, "Ooooohhhh. I smell something's fishy!"

"Anna don't get the wrong - "

"Do you like him?!" Anna excitedly jumped off the couch and went in front of her sister, "I mean! Hey! It's fine! He's handsome too!"

"Anna - " Elsa sighed.

"Ohhhh I know this! This is love at first sight Elsa!"

The Queen face palmed and laughed quietly, "Look Anna what I'm just trying to say is that I think Erik has a different personality. He isn't like the other princes trying to please me or swoon me...he's just seeming nice and acting normal around me..."

"Well that's not good." Anna frowned suddenly.

"Why?" Elsa asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Look sis, there is a chance...maybe that he is not intersted in you?" Anna asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it at first as she looked down on her papers.

"I think that's...perfect. I mean if he's not interested then it would make a lot of things easier for me. So now I'm going to focus on Prince Lawrence and Prince Gregory." Elsa stated simply and went back to her work.

"Well I think you are right!" Anna beamed, "Oh wait...I forgot Kristoff! Ohhhh I'll see ya later sis!" Anna kissed and hugged her sister before she went out to run outside her sister's office.

* * *

"So what? You're just gonna sit there under that stupid tree and draw until you grow old?"

Gregory glared at his half brother while Erik just shook his head and ignored him.

They were outside the castle just wandering around. Having some brotherly bonding.

Allia told to her son that he and Erik should hang out outside the castle for the Queen of Arendelle to see that Gregory was really the right one for her. Queen Allia knew that Elsa was starting to doubt Gregory so she thought seeing Erik and Gregory hanging out together would somehow make the Queen of Arendelle adore Gregory and not Erik.

Gregory groaned and marched towards Erik.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He crossed his arms and stared down at him.

"Well I'm aware Greg. Why don't you just hang out with yourself instead?" Erik said without even looking up to him.

Gregory laughed, "Someone is being - "

"Because I don't get your point wanting to bond with me when we both know since we were little we are not close." Erik sighed loudly as he closed his notebook and finally looked up at him, "Hm?"

Gregory licked his lips and looked away with a growl, "Look I'm doing this not because of you. Fucking hell I'm doing this for Queen Elsa." Gregory suddenly grabbed Erik's colar and pulled him up, "You think you are going to win her brother?" He hissed.

Erik clenched his jaw, "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Gregory tightened his grip, "I know you like her too Erik. You were making your move when my back is turned on you."

Erik laughed this time. He grabbed Gregory's wrist and clenched it hard before he pushed him away from him.

"Look I'm not desperate as you are. And as for you to know Greg I am not interested in your Snow Queen. She's all yours if you want." He said and took a step back, "Stop wasting your time on me. Go have fun with someone else."

Erik turned away and began walking back to the castle leaving a very angry Prince Gregory, "You stay away from her you understand?!" He yelled.

Erik just shook his head and went back inside without bothering to look at him.

* * *

Smiling tiredly as Elsa finished the last paper of her letter the Queen sighed and yawned gently.

She reached for her cup to drink the tea Kai brought to her when she was busy. Elsa sighed happily and leaned back against her chair.

She wondered about things happening in her life. Elsa smiled. She was happy if she would be honest. She really was.

Putting the cup down, Elsa stood up and neatly brushed her dress before she went towards the door. Opening it, Elsa stepped outside only to see Prince Erik of Norden passing by, she caught him carrying his notebook and Elsa knew he draw something beautiful again.

Elsa didn't know a man knows how to draw wonderfully and she found him interesting knowing Erik could draw.

Elsa arched her eyebrow and Erik seemed like he didn't notice the Queen.

"Prince Erik?" Elsa called out softly. Somewhat she found herself blushing a little when Erik spun around and looked at her.

Their eyes met and Erik's eyes widened a bit realizing he was facing the Queen of Arendelle.

"O-Oh your majesty...what a pleasure surprise?" He chuckled and hesitantly walked towards the young Queen.

Elsa licked her lips and smiled, "Well I was actually surprised too seeing you passing by in front of my room." Elsa laughed a bit an stood in front of him while looking up at him.

Erik blinked his eyes and glanced at her room then back to her.

"I'm sorry." Erik sighed defeatedly and ran a hand through his brown hair, "I think I'm lost...and I do apologize for not noticing you my Queen."

Elsa smiled, "It's okay." She said, "If you want I can show you the right way if you're lost. Where are you heading to?"

Erik chuckled nervously, "Are you sure your majesty? A Queen shouldn't become a tour guide." He joked a little.

Though Elsa still laughed, "Well I don't mind." She smiled, "So I'll show you the way." The Queen motioned her hand.

Erik smiled and slowly walked beside the Queen. Elsa was talking to him, and Erik found himself staring at Elsa while she elegantly talk.

He was sure, she was beautiful and Erik believed that it was not impossible for a man not to instantly fall in love with her.

In other words Elsa was stunning. Beautiful inside and out.

Who wouldn't want to be with her?

"...Erik?"

The young Prince blinked his eyes and looked away from Elsa only to look around. He smiled and laughed charmingly.

"Uh yeah I see I'm familiar with this place. I think I can handle myself." He smiled and looked back at the Queen, "How about you? Do you want me to walk you to wherever you are heading your majesty?" He asked.

Elsa tucked a stray of hair behind her ear, "I can handle myself actually but if you would like that I think that's great. I accept the offer."

Erik nodded her head, "Of course. So where are you heading Queen Elsa?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No to formalities as of now please."

Erik grinned, "I need to respect you my Queen. I don't want to be banished." He joked.

Elsa laughed, "Oh I would never do that!" Elsa shook her head and looked down.

Just when Erik was about to say something he saw Allia and Gregory walking towards their direction. In insant his smile disappeared and Elsa looked up to him wondering why he become quiet all of a sudden.

Following his gaze, Elsa discovered with a start that it was family.

"Your Majesty!" Allia greeted and smiled, gently hugging the Queen.

Elsa smiled as well, "Hello Queen Allia it's nice to see you around and..." She turned her attention to Gregory who was looking at Erik, "To you as well Prince Gregory."

Allia laughed, "Ah me too Queen Elsa." She smiled then a moment after she turned her attention to Erik, "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Elsa noticed that something was off when Allia asked Erik.

"I was walking the Queen to wherever she would go." He said.

Gregory smiled, "Well I think I can walk the Queen with me." He said and looked at Elsa.

Erik took a step back and clenched his jaw.

"So we'll see you later at dinner brother?" Gregory asked.

Elsa looked at Erik and noticed something changed. She frowned.

"Erik please come to dinner later okay?" Elsa said.

Allia and Gregory exchanged looks.

Erik smiled a little, "I will your majesty." He said and turned to his family, "Have a nice day and enjoy." He dipped his head, "Thank you again your Majesty."

Elsa watched as Erik separeted himself from the group. She frowned.

Then she heard Gregory clearing his throat.

"Shall I walk you your Majesty?" He offered.

Elsa didn't have the choice but to say yes.

Though she wished it was Erik and not Gregory.


End file.
